Investigations will be carried out to determine the most favorable conditions for the maintenance of 2,3-DPG levels and viability of red cells during storage. The role of the red cell membrane in the storage lesion will be investigated. Further studies of erythrocyte protein kinase will be carried out. Red cells from patients with nonspherocytic congenital hemolytic anemia will be investigated in an effort to determine the cause of hemolysis.